Insane Clown Posse
Insane Clown Posse are a rap duo that has feuded with Eminem. It started in 1997 when Eminem was throwing a record release party at St. Andrew's Hall. Eminem Approached Violent J of ICP and handed him a flyer according to Violent J it said Special appearances ICP (maybe) Esham (maybe). Violent J got upset and asked Eminem why he didn't first consult them before putting them on the flyer. Eminem replied I said maybe. Maybe you'll be there maybe not I'm asking you now you coming or what? Violent J replied fuck no we aren't coming we would have if you didn't put us on the fuckin' flyer like this and walked away. Eminem began to diss them during interviews up to 1999, also dissing them on freestyles such as Till Hell Freezes Over where he raps Fuck ICP, Buy My CD! and Drastic Measures ICP are overrated and hated for their false identities ICP then made a remix of Eminem's hit song at the time My Name Is entitled Slim Anus (Twiztid doing the vocals mostly), and in 2000 another song entitled Shittalkaz. Eminem hosted a concert in the middle of it his phone rang he then answered it 'hello'' and a voice said hi this is Violent J from ICP can I suck your dick? Eminem also responded in the Marshal Mathers LP with his song called Marshal Mathers that completely killed the Slim Anus song and after the track a skit entitled Ken Kaniff is a skit where Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope is giving Ken a blowjob. He also dissed them through-out D12's debut album Devil's Night Eminem also got in trouble when he pulled a gun on ICP's road manager Douglas Dail that year. also, Eminem dissed ICP again in a concert during the Up in smoke tour where he brought out 2 blowup dolls with ICP face paint ICP responded a few times in later 2000 with the songs Please don't hate me, Cherry pie, and My homie baby momma. Please don't hate me is about Violent J calling Eminem and admitting to sexual intercourse with his mother, Cherry pie only has a line spat from Violent J insulting Eminem's mom, and My homie baby momma is about Shaggy 2 Dope trying to convince Eminem's wife at the time Kim Mathers to have sex with him. Eminem can be heard 3 times in the song (imitated by Twiztid). also in 2001 ICP made a HUGE diss to Eminem titled Nuttin but a bitch thang and at a Juggalo gathering they had a blowup doll of Eminem and did a similar skit of what Eminem did in 2000. Eminem made a few comebacks in 2002 in the song Business, He also made jabs at the group on a song titled Monkey See Monkey Do. later in 2003 ICP's Shaggy 2 dope insults Eminem's wife in the song Hard Times by Esham. the feud was over in 2005 when Proof and the rest of D12 played a bowling game with ICP Eminem wasn't there though. in 2009 Eminem made a track called Chemical imbalance referencing ICP. ICP has stated that they liked Eminem's 2009 album Relapse, and later in 2013 Eminem made 3 shout outs to ICP and claimed that he liked the song Miracles by ICP. In 2017 ICP made an appearance on Shade 45. '' External links *Hatchetpedia See also Eminem Feuds Category:Artists Category:People Category:Rap Group